


The Process of Christmas Tree Shopping

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Diabetes, Diabetic Virgil but it's not really mentioned but just so you know, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: Picking a Christmas Tree wasn’t easy for them, after all, they were all very picky about their preferences.Or.Virgil briefly loses their mind over Roman’s choice in Christmas music and someone allowed Logan to teach ninth graders.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Process of Christmas Tree Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing (there’s two swear words but I just want to make sure everyone knows this)  
> If this will trigger you then please don’t read.

They had been driving for what must have been hours. At least that’s what Virgil thought after sitting in the car with their finances for the past half an hour. There wasn’t anything outwardly annoying with the car ride but there were only so many times they could listen to Christmas songs on repeat without it being just a tad bit annoying. 

“Turn right onto South Road in one thousand feet.” For once in their life, Virgil actually liked the stupid GPS, after all, it did make the annoying ass music stop for a few seconds. But they wouldn’t complain, from what they saw outside the window they were getting very close to their destination. 

“Patton, do you have the money ready?” Logan asked from where he was sitting in the driver’s seat. Whenever the four of them drove together Logan was usually the designated driver. Roman tended to get distracted when driving by the music, Virgil had never liked driving due to their anxiety, and Patton, unknown to him, drove like a grandma. 

“You bet I did!” If Virgil were to move their head and look at Patton, they would bet that Patton would be close to bouncing in his seat. Sure, all of them liked this tradition, but Patton was the first to suggest it and always got so excited. 

“Okay, good.” 

“Turn right in five hundred feet. Your destination will be on the left.” 

“Virgil, did you remember to grab the masks?” 

“Logan.” They started, “When have I, since the start of the pandemic, ever forgot the masks?” The answer to that question would have been, and always will be, zero. Sure, the four of them hadn’t been outside much since the pandemic started and Virgil had been extra careful with both social distancing and highs and lows to prevent having to go to the hospital for any reason. But, when they did go outside they had stuffed their backpack full of masks. 

“They’ve got a point, Specs.” Roman butted in. 

“I guess so,” Logan said as he pulled into a parking spot and put the car into park. And with that, the music turned off, finally. 

“Oh my god, you guys, I’m so excited!” Patton exclaimed as he literally bounced out of the backseat. 

“I agree with Pat. It does feel nice to be out in the country.” Virgil heard Lo say as they were digging around in their bag and pulled out four masks. They quickly handed the blood-red colored mask to Roman, the plain black mask to Logan, and the black mask with a lion, the mascot of the school that Patton works at, on the right side to Patton. Once they zipped up the bag and put on their purple mask they turned to face the building. 

A new addition to the build was the banner that ran across the building that read “Now Opened with NYS COVID Guidelines.” But in the distance, Virgil could see the field of grown Christmas trees, just like last year.

“Come on, Emo Nightmare, let’s go get our tree!” Roman had extended his palm towards them, and Virgil quickly took it; even with their gloves the cold air still nipped at their fingers. 

The four of them walked up to the side of the building, paid the entrance fee, and made the well-known walk up to the Christmas tree field. They had been coming to this tree farm for the past few years since they moved to the area together. However, they hadn’t been sure if they were going to be able to visit this year due to the pandemic. but in the end, the region wasn’t in the red zone so the farm was still able to be open. 

“Okay,” Logan started once the four of them had stopped in front of the first row of trees. “What type of tree do we want?” 

“A pine-fully perfect one!” Virgil watched as Patton clapped his hands together and smiled, no matter how awful the puns were there was no way they wouldn’t end up getting half-amused by them.

“Okay. So, I’m assuming similar to last year’s tree then?” Logan said as the four of them started to make their way down the aisle. 

“How about this one?” Roman asked, pointing towards the tree in front of them. 

“Nah, it looks weird.” They said after a few seconds of assessment. “Kinda looks like it has Princy’s bedhead as branches.” 

“Hey!” Virgil started to laugh when they felt Roman lightly hit their arm. 

They repeated the process of seeing a tree and then going on to insult it for a while. However, this had always been the process as all of them were pretty picky. It had to smell right for Patton, feel soft enough for Roman, look nice for Virgil, and be healthy enough for Logan. 

“What about this one?” Virgil said while pointing at another tree. The tag on the tree said that it was a Fraser Fir and that it was about six feet tall. “It looks pretty.” 

Virgil felt Patton let go of their hand, somewhere along the walk Roman had switched with Patton, and watched as he walked towards the tree. After looking around and seeing no one closeby, he pulled the mask down under his nose and leaned in to sniff the tree a few times. Quickly he pulled the mask back into place and stepped back to lean on Virgil again. 

“It smells positively fir-stive!” A round of ‘oh my god’s made the way around the rest of the group. 

Virgil watched as Roman and Logan made their way up to the tree. As Roman started to literally pet the needles, Logan inspected the tree. It took them a few seconds before they both stepped back. 

“I’m satisfied with the tree’s condition. That is if Ro liked petting it.”

“You bet I did, Specs.” 

“Well then, as the kids say, I guess this tree is Gucci.” 

“Oh my fucking god, Lo. You let you teach ninth graders?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Traditions”


End file.
